This invention relates generally to tool organizers and so-called tool caddies of the type used in garages and basement workshops. More specifically, this invention relates to an improved implement organizer for mounting onto a receptacle such as a trash barrel, wherein the improved implement organizer comprises a lid and a nest which are adaptable to accommodate a wide range of receptacles of different sizes.
Organizers have been widely used for arranging implements, particularly such as rakes and shovels and the like. In one such system, a plurality of hooks or hanger means are mounted on a wall and the implements are suspended from the hooks. In another such system, a plurality of tubes are mounted to a rail and the tool handles are passed through the holders so that they come to rest on the floor.
While implement organizers of the types described have advantageously permitted implements to be organized, a variety of practical limitations and difficulties have arisen. For example, these organizers require the plurality of holding means to be rigidly mounted in some stationary arrangement to accommodate a particular set of implements. Accordingly to achieve adequate organization after utilizing the implements, they must be returned to their original intended arrangement. Unfortunately, when multiple users access the implements, the implements are often returned to the wrong holders and, indeed, disorganization soon ensues. If more implements are added to the collection, the only way to accommodate them is to undesirably demount the holder means and remount them in some new arrangement. Moreover, there is a limit in either the two dimensional wall area or the one dimensional rail length.
In an effort to overcome these difficulties, implement organizers have been proposed for spreading the implements over three dimensional space. More particularly, tubes have been used in bundled array to receive a plurality of implements. However the bundled tubes have been relatively expensive and require that the implements be all alike or nearly so. Accordingly these bundled arrangements have achieved very narrow utility.
There exists, therefore, a significant need for an implement organizer wherein the organizer is inexpensive and provides easy mounting, quick access and fault-free return by multiple users, and is efficient in the use of three dimensional space. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages.